


Aching now (to let you in)

by AniseNalci



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniseNalci/pseuds/AniseNalci
Summary: Lord Adalric's murder is overwhelming for everyone involved. Including Princess Penelope, who will be one of the jurors during the trial for his murder.(Penelope-centric. Penelope/Emmett, if you squint.)
Relationships: Emmett/Penelope
Kudos: 4





	Aching now (to let you in)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe/gifts).



> This is a 7KPP 2020 Midsummer Gift Exchange for Andrea. I hope you like it!
> 
> Title taken from "Hurricane" by Fleurie.

The pavilion is not always empty, but it is Penelope’s lucky day. After the excitement of last night’s match announcements, one would be hard-pressed to find some peace. Compound that, however, with the shocking announcement of Lord Adalric’s death…

The atmosphere in Vail Isle has grown far too tense. Penelope just wants to escape. The beautiful castle that they are lodged in feels too much like a cage now, a stifling one. Her mind is racing from the news of Lord Adalric’s death. She wonders morbidly how he died. There are rumours, of course, and she should try to not be swayed by the rumours because she _is_ , after all, a juror.

Still…

“Am I intruding, your royal highness?” comes a softly spoken, gentle baritone voice nearby.

Penelope nearly jumps, and is barely able to maintain a composed state.

It is the Earl Emmett of Arland. Blonde, fair, and easygoing, he is perhaps one of the few delegates who does not scare her. He is warm and kind-hearted, she thinks. Leastways, that is what her friend Julietta says. He is also well-travelled, just as Julietta is.

“Of course not,” Penelope manages a soft smile, although she is sure her nervousness is plain to see on her face. She feels an undercurrent of anxiety. What is she to say? The only people she feels truly close to on the isle are Lisle, of course, and Julietta, who has recently become a close friend.

And yet…

Lisle is too aloof - too decorous, as Julietta says. This is her excuse for him, laughing all the while, when Penelope remarks how Lisle is the perfect elder brother but there always seems to be a barrier between them. As for Julietta, who is perhaps her first friend from Hise (her first friend from this isle, and her first friend not from Wellin, for that matter)… she’s been so kind, but Penelope dreads at the task laid in front of her. She can’t imagine going head to head against Lady Avalie of Jiyel. Lady Avalie reminds her of a black widow; tempting to their prey, but horribly dangerous at the same time.

Penelope has no doubt that Julietta will be able to hold her own though. Julietta – despite her lighthearted and free ways – is intelligent and charismatic as well. The servant (Imogen, Penelope thinks her name is) could not have a more capable defender.

“You seem deep in thought, Princess Penelope,” Earl Emmett says, his baritone voice is gentle, beautifully modulated. Penelope manages a smile in return.

“Forgive me, Earl Emmett. I must say, it’s been quite a shocking few days, don’t you?”

Earl Emmett’s eyebrows seem to furrow in concern, but his voice is as light as ever. “Of course, your royal highness. I can see why you may be a bit distressed. This trial is a rather awful business, and to be put in the position you are in, as one of the jurors…”

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” Penelope cannot not help but interject, “but poor Lady Estelle, and the maid – Imogen, I think – and what if it’s true and Imogen would never have hurt Lord Adalric but then who could have hurt Lord Adalric – and does that mean that we are all at risk – and what about Julietta? But Julietta is so strong, and she is so kind and brave and intelligent and I know she will do her best to expose the truth. But I can’t help but worry about her because she’s already at a disadvantage, and – oh!”

She is sure her cheeks are as red as a tomato at this point, and can only pray that Earl Emmett does not think her foolish. Thankfully, he does not appear to judge her for her impetuous (and less than lady-like) behaviour. On the contrary, he had on his face a most sympathetic smile.

“We have a mutual friend then, your royal highness. Lady Julietta of Hise is someone I consider a true friend, and I can understand your concern for her. What is more wonderful to behold is that you do seem to understand that in this affair – a word I use most lightly to describe the awful events that we are witnessing, of course – things are not quite are they seem. It is in every account horrifying to think of what is happening, and how fragile our lives are, and how politics can be so poisonous. I do not envy your position, Princess Penelope. Yours is a difficult one, for your peers look to you to cast judgment, and you are a kind person who wants to judge fairly and correctly. It speaks well of your character.”

She feels like weeping with relief. Most of the other delegates tend to overwhelm her with the nature of their personalities. Lady Anaele of Skalt, for example, appears terrifying with her furs, her weapons and blunt, no-nonsense attitude. Prince Zarad seems set on offending all lady-like sensibilities, unrepentant flirt that he is; whereas Prince Hamin is an unrepentant rogue, always up to mischief. More ominous are the Revairean royals; Princess Gisette is cold and haughty, while the less said of Prince Jarrod, the better. Julietta had said that it was unfortunate that Penelope only seemed to meet the wilful personalities (although she reassured her that Lady Anaele, Prince Zarad, Prince Hamin, and Earl Emmett were all good sorts of people).

Looking into Earl Emmett’s kind blue eyes, she wonders if perhaps Julietta was right, and she needs to be less fearful. After all, Earl Emmett is nothing but kind and considerate, and a wonderful person. He does not have to be here with her in the pavilion, reassuring her about what has happened. She ought to be stronger than this.

Still…

She tries to smile back at him, trying to keep herself from crying tears of relief. She does not want to embarrass herself, but perhaps her nerves are frayed, perhaps it has all been too much, perhaps she wishes that she wasn’t where she is at the moment…

(But that is so wicked and ungrateful of her, is it not? She has been blessed to grow up with plenty, in a loving family, blessed with so much, and now she ignores her blessings? How unrepentant and almost blasphemous of her!)

“Are you all right, Princess Penelope?” Earl Emmett is peering close to her, frowning with concern. “May I sit by you? You truly look distraught.”

“No, I…” (she takes in a deep breath) “I am fine. I think… To be honest, you are right, Earl Emmett. I am so worried, so concerned about the things that are happening, and I feel guilty because I’m scared and I don’t want to be here, despite this being a true privilege, for to be in my position is a blessing, and I think, maybe I am being selfish. I… I don’t know. Am I being silly? But look at how improper I am being, laying all of my problems at your feet. Someone who is kind enough to listen – I should not be encumbering you with my own burdens…”

“Nay, Princess Penelope,” he smiles. “Well, may I sit down first? Let me answer then.”

Penelope nods, her eyes still watering. She is anxious that she may burst into tears at any stage, but instinctively (and again, remembering Julietta’s words), she knows that Earl Emmett is not a horrible person, and there are worse people she could be facing.

(For example, Prince Jarrod.)

“If it provides you with any relief, your royal highness, perhaps we can consider ourselves as friends now? I feel that perhaps you could use a friend. Of course, I am sure you have a great many friends,” (Earl Emmett’s cheeks seem to grow suspiciously rosy, as he says that sentence very quickly, as if to explain his meaning) “but I think, in a place like this, in times like these, we can use all the friends we need, don’t you agree?”

Penelope can only smile again in response, and give an enthusiastic nod. “Thank you. You’re much too kind, Earl Emmett.”

“I am merely being a human being. If I am untouched by the sufferings and joys of another, what right do I have to call myself a human being? Our compassion is one of the characteristics defining us as a human.”

“I see,” Penelope ponders. She has never thought of it that way.

“It is a misquotation of a famous Corvallian poet’s works. But the gist is true. And I hope you remain as you are, kind and compassionate. I know you are strong and smart enough to do what is right, Princess Penelope.”

Her voice is soft when she replies, “Thank you.” There is nothing more that Penelope can say, really. There is something in Earl Emmett’s voice, so sincere and earnest, that Penelope cannot help but believe him. She _wants_ to believe him. “You know, Lady Julietta thinks highly of you.”

A myriad of emotions seem to flicker across his face. She thinks she sees surprise, delight, and for a second, pain. But why would there be pain?

It is only a flicker, and Penelope wonder if she is imagining it. But he seems happy to discuss their mutual friend. He chuckles softly. “Lady Julietta is an awe-inspiring human, truly a force of nature. I wonder if it’s her Hisean bloodline. She somehow manages to make one feel better, regardless of the circumstances.”

“And so do you!” Penelope interjects, feeling that she must reassure Earl Emmett. There is something in his tone that distresses her. It seems almost as though he does not realise his own good qualities. To be sure, prior to this they had the most superficial of interactions and hardly crossed paths, but Penelope (who is never sure about most things) instinctively knows that Earl Emmett is worth trusting, if only from Julietta’s reports.

Earl Emmett does seem surprised by her outburst. “What I mean to say,” Penelope rushes on, feeling now that she absolutely must explain herself, “is that I was quite unhappy earlier, and you were perceptive enough to recognise that and offer to listen to me. Not many people would. My brother does, but he is often so busy. Lady Julietta is very kind too. But then again, her father is from Wellin, so that explains it.”

“That can’t be the only reason why she is kind. It may explain why her eyes are blue, when her colouring tends to be the darker tan that most Hiseans have, but mayhaps she listens to you because you are a genuinely kind person.”

“I always thought that she was tan because she sailed so much,” Penelope says.

“Perhaps that is part of the reason. But I suppose there are certain things about her that can be explained by her unique upbringing. She does move gracefully despite her long skirts, like many of the Wellinese. I think most Hiseans favour trousers, even the women.”

“Oh! That is true. She is a bit of an anomaly there. But she loves going barefoot, and thinks dresses are a wonderful way to hide that.”

“She must be one of the few then!”

“She loves dipping her toes into the ocean.” Penelope sighs. “She has tried to get me to do it.”

“Have you never?”

Penelope shakes her head, shamefacedly, as she confesses, “I cannot swim.”

Instead of mocking her – Earl Emmett is far too well-bred for that – he nods in response. “Most nobility don’t in Wellin, from what I understand.”

“Have you been to Wellin?” She asks him curiously.

Again, Earl Emmett nods. “I have been blessed to have travelled there several times. You have a beautiful country, your royal highness. I have visited the royal castle and the capital once, in my trips, but these trips were never for political purposes, so I have never crossed paths with the royal family. My multiple trips and sojourns there were primarily educational; merely to understand estate management in other countries and to apply that knowledge to our own estate in Arland.”

“I hope you don’t mind,” Penelope begins somewhat timidly, “but Lady Julietta has often sung your praises, about how well-travelled you are, how knowledgeable you are, and how diverting your travel stories are. I, who have never travelled much out of Wellin, can only imagine what amazing experiences you must have had. Sometimes I wish I could travel more but…”

 _I am reminded of my duties_ , she leaves unsaid. She recognises the change in Earl Emmett’s face for what it is; a look of compassion. He suddenly takes her hand in his gloved ones. It is an impulsive gesture, and entirely breaches protocol, but Penelope’s breath catches in her throat and she could hardly care for that impropriety. Earl Emmett looks so heartfelt, so eager to set her at ease…

“If you ever would like to hear my stories, I would be honoured to regale you with them, Princess Penelope. It would be a true pleasure.”

She looks at him more closely, his hand still holding hers. She can feel the warmth of his gloved hand, so reassuring, so comforting. He himself is all kindness and smiles, sitting next to her in well-tailored (if a bit well-worn) clothes. Then, suddenly, his face’s expression changes. He draws his hand away (she can already feel the warmth fading away, although the sensation it evokes lingers still) and he nods his head at a distance as he tells her, “I think you are wanted, your royal highness.”

She flushes again (why is she flushing?) as she turns around and sees the butler assigned to her waiting patiently at a distance. “I suppose I ought to attend to my letters and appointments for the day,” she sighs, and turns back towards the kind-hearted earl. “Earl Emmett, I must thank you again.”

“No need for thanks, your royal highness. It is what friends do.”

Penelope finds it in herself to smile widely at him. His confidence in her, however misplaced, and his candour in saying so is balm to her unsettled nerves. He seems stunned for a moment, before he smiles back at her.

Penelope realises that Earl Emmett has a beautiful smile, warm and genuine. It makes her feel warm inside. “Good bye, Earl Emmett,” she says, as she heads towards her butler, regretting that she must leave.

She thinks back to the duty thrust upon her as a juror as she leaves the pavilion. She recalls the events of the last few days. She is already reminiscing on her conversation with Earl Emmett.

(And she thinks of other things too; Julietta encouraging her to chat with the other delegates, Lisle reminding her that she does not have to marry an aged duke and that she has so much to see and do in the world…)

She turns back, and sees Earl Emmett still sitting at the pavilion. He is still looking at her as she walks away. She sees him smiling, waving goodbye to her enthusiastically, for all the world heedless and indifferent to what others might say. It’s almost as though he knows that it would make her happy, even if he is judged for not presenting a perfect picture of poise. Her joy would mean more to him, it seems, than his lack of etiquette.

It warms her heart, and she steels herself to face what lies ahead.

* * *

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The quote Emmett is misquoting is one I've appropriated from the Iranian poet Saadi Shirazi:  
> "If you have no sympathy for human pain,  
> The name of human you cannot retain."
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
